There exist a number of devices for enhancing the sexual experience among couples. The demand for such products is indisputable, and this fact is supported by the vast growth of sales of such products and the acceptability by marriage counselors, physicians, planned parent groups and the like for their use as an adjunct to a healthy and meaningful relationship, both sexually and spiritually. Such devices also provide a satisfactory alternative to actual penile intercourse in certain instances where it is either not possible, in the case of impotency, or not desirable in the event pregnancy is to be avoided.
Many sexual aid devices are phallic in design and provide a source of enhanced stimulation to the female partner. Massagers are a popular tool, and range from plain elongated pieces of plastic to fancier vibrating models. There is the desire on the part of many to give a certain air of excitement and fun to such devices, as well. Toward this end, many massager devices incorporate a realistic look, approximating the actual look, feel and dimensions of an actual penis.